Help Me
by Skcittambro
Summary: This is a 21rst century Avatar named Jeremy who has to go into hiding for accidentally using his powers. Over time he uncovers some very surprising secrets that could change life as we know it. Written with Kidate


**Help Me**

April 14, 1998

"Uhhhh… Mom?"

"What son!

"Uhhh… yeah, come here."

"Hold on." A six-year-old called from the restroom. His mother walked towards his voice wondering what could be wrong.

"The door's unlocked." The mother opened the door and gasped. Water was floating around in the air. It looked weightless and almost invisible against the blue wallpaper. The boy sat in the tub confused.

"Mom, what's happening?"

April 30, 2006, nine years later.

The fourteen-year-old unzipped the tent. His hazel eyes gazed out at the blue sky. Dark clouds dotted the sereness. "Crap, it always rains on a boy scout campout." He stepped out dressed in a blue t-shirt and brown shorts. His brown, wavy hair flapped in the wind.

The boy looked back into his tent. "Come on, Derek, wake up!" Another boy with long, wavy, brown hair awoke slightly in his sleeping bag. "Alright, I'm coming. Keep your shorts on."

"Hey, Jeremy!" Two other boys called from outside their tent.

"Good morning." Said Jeremy- talking to a boy with short, curly, brown hair.

"Do you know what's for breakfast this morning?" Asked the other boy with short brown hair.

"Well, Doug, for our patrol we are having sausage and eggs, but I have no idea what your patrol is having."

"I think we are having the same thing, except with bacon." The other boy sighed.

"Thanks, Ryan!" Exclaimed Doug.

"Looks like rain." Said Ryan's little brother Daniel

"Yeah, we'd better get cookin' and get out for Pioneer Days." Doug groaned unenthusiastically.

"Does anyone know what to expect at Pioneer Days?" Asked Jeremy

"We could ask Dale but he went to the restroom." Said Ryan Just as they had said this, their Scout Leader Dale walked up the path that led to their campsite.

"Hey Dale, what time did you wake up?" Asked Jeremy

"Oh, about 5:00, why?" Replied Dale

"Well, no reason." Jeremy paused for a moment before continuing. "So, what's gonna happen at Pioneer Days?"

"Well, you guys will walk around to different stations and see what life was like for the early pioneers. They have ranch cooking, housewives, guns, cannons, war reenactments, obstacle courses, archery … a lot of things to do." Said Dale

"Oooh, sounds like fun." Doug sneered sarcastically.

"Well, it's better than walking 20 miles in the rain." Replied Dale jokingly.

"Ya got a point there." Muttered Jeremy. He looked back in his tent. "DEREK, WAKE UP!"

After a short breakfast, the scouts headed up to the Pioneer Days activity. They tried their best to have as much fun as they could but watching a bunch of people giving lectures about life in the past while getting poured on, just didn't strike them as fun. Even if they wore ponchos, they still got soaked all the way to their core. At about 6:00 pm the Scouts headed back to the campsite and had a hearty meal of cheeseburgers cooked on a campfire. It was actually pretty good.

Things seemed to be getting better but the dining fly, the only thing protecting them from the rain besides their small tents, broke because of strong wind. A group of scouts huddled by the campfire ignoring the rain.

"Hey, I bet if we hurry up to the deli, we can get something to eat." Said Ryan. "What time do they close?" He asked

"Eight, I think." Replied Doug.

"What time is it now?" Ryan asked. Daniel looked at his watch.

"It's 7:50." He said.

"We can make it, come on." Ryan grinned as he began to run up the trail. Jeremy, Doug, Daniel, and Derek followed. They ran across wet pavement, dodged the falling rain, and eventually made it to the Deli.

"Ok, it's 7:53, we made it." Said Doug

Ryan walked up to the window. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLOSED? IT'S 7:53, NOT 8!"

The store clerk closed the window. "Sorry kid, we're closed."

"I think they're just being lazy. I think they just thought 'Oh, it's ten minutes till, we might as well close up now'. So much for 'Quality Service'." Growled Doug, upset.

The group of scout walked up the side of the building under a roof. Ryan pointed at a sign that had a menu on it and the giant word 'Open'.

"You, see that?" Ryan pulled his hands away. "Well, this just sucks." He walked up to a corner of the patio and watched a flow of water fall off the roof. He laughed and stuck his hands in the water.

"Wow, this is pretty strong!" Jokingly, he gave a pretend blessing to Jeremy, splashing him with water. He laughed. Jeremy didn't like that very much.

Jeremy came up and cupped his hands in the water. "Wow, this IS pretty strong!" Ryan leaned over to see what he was doing. Jeremy threw the water he had cupped in his hands on Ryan's face. Ryan backed up, soaked.

"Why you…" Said Ryan, his anger building up. He walked up to Jeremy and punched him in the nose. He fell to the water- covered pavement covering his bloody nose as well as half of his face. Ryan stood bewildered at what he had done.

Jeremy looked up at him clearly upset and angered. He shut them as he felt he could no longer control his emotions. He reopened them and they shone with a blue light. Suddenly a cushion of air catapulted Jeremy up on his feet, his eyes glowing brightly. He waved his hands around him and immediately became lifted in the air by a raging whirlpool of water.

He moved his arm and rainwater collected in a giant floating stream and lunged at Ryan. The water threw Ryan out onto the street. Jeremy moved his arms again and Ryan became surrounded in a bubble of ice. Jeremy reared up his arms and two giant waves of water stood tall. He was prepared to attack Ryan but stopped.

Jeremy dropped his hands and the waves fell to the ground. He let himself down from the whirlpool and spread the water out neatly along the pavement as if it had never moved. His eyes returned to normal and his serious face returned to sadness. He lifted his arms, one after the other, and two spears of ice formed, which he speared in the ice bubble.

Ryan screamed in terror, but Jeremy slowly let his arms down and the bubble melted. Ryan sat at the ground, inarticulate. Jeremy looked at the other scouts who were watching, and saw how each of their faces reflected the fear and bewilderedness of Ryan's.

Jeremy's face of sadness stared at the ground. He got on one knee and catapulted himself onto the roof of a neighboring building with air, and began to jump away, on the treetops. The group of scouts watched him leave.

As they entered the campsite missing one, Dale asked. "Where's Jeremy?" In an unsure voice, Ryan replied.

"Uh …he left."

Okay, I feel very great about this fic and hope you liked it. This concludes the chapter prologues. Give me your opinion in one of those things people barley ever use. What are they called again? … Oh yeah, REVIEWS!

Skcitt and DP


End file.
